Sounds Like a Date
by extra-victory
Summary: "No…" He said at last, looking once around. "Not here." Erza squeaked, blushing. "W-What…What do you mean, 'Not here?" Jellal x Erza, Adult Themes, Adult Humor, Significant concentration of fluff


Ex-V: Please enjoy, and thank you for your time!

Erza wandered in, stretching, stirring some black coffee; ready for the day, ready for any job. She took a second, surveying the guild hall, watching her guildmates, making sure, for a moment, that nobody was _too_ rowdy or _too_ drunk this early in the morning.

Almost everyone was rowdy, and most of them were drunk. Erza sighed, ignoring them. _Let Laxus handle it_ , she thought. _That's what a guildmaster is for,_ she figured, shrugging, making her way over to the assignment board.

"Wanted- A Rank Mission. Note; Anyone but Erza" the first post said, and Erza bristled. _Anyone but Erza?_ She checked the next one. "Wanted- B Rank Mission. Note; Anyone but Erza".

 _Now_ the redhead was seriously miffed. Crossing her arms, she checked the rest of the assignment board, and sure enough, someone had attached "Note; Anyone but Erza" to every single job offer, writing it on in permanent black marker.

"Mira!" Erza stormed over to the front desk, to the bar, where Mirajane was busy cleaning cups, whistling. "Mira…"

The Takeover mage paused, turning to appraise Titania, smirking. "Why, whatever could be wrong Erza? What could possibly be the matter, So early in the morning?"

Erza growled, pointing across the bar at the black marker sticking out of Mira's apron. "What's all this about, Mira?" She slammed a pile of the altered job offers onto the bar in front of her lifelong rival. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh," Mirajane looked positively thrilled, glowing, and shrugged, grinning smugly. "I just figured you would be busy all day. _And night_ …"

Erza took a step back, tilting her head, struggling to keep up. "I'm…I'm not busy…"

Mirajane looked like Christmas had come early. "But, Jellal was here this morning, asking for you…" Erza's eyes snapped wide open, and her jaw dropped. "He said he was hoping to _take you out"._

Silence. Erza subconsciously moved to fix her hair, and Mirajane Guffawed. "That's…!" Flushed, Erza did her best to keep her voice even. She failed. "T-that's not true and you know it-!"

Mirajane, positively _relishing_ the look of excitement and disbelief on Erza's face, looked genuinely mischievous. "Oh, It's true Erza…He used the exact words _'I'd like to take her out'_."

"But…But that sounds like…" Erza squeaked, growing more and red by the minute. "Doesn't that sound like… _A date_?" She whispered, voice dropping away.

"Oh, Erza…" Mirajane cackled, rubbing her hands together villainously. "It _does_ sound like a date."

Erza took a seat at the bar, dizzy, eyes spinning, looking for all the word like she had acquired a concentrated sunburn, almost hyperventilating. "Why…Why _now_?!" She managed, faintly. "Why now all of a sudden-?"

Mira shook her head, happier than she could remember being. "I don't know, Erza. Maybe you should hurry to the square and find out…"

Erza Jumped to her feet, on the verge of panic, heartbeat hammering. "I…I have to Change! Do I look alright!?"

Mirajane just laughed, cackling hysterically.

"Shut up!" Erza hissed, bushing furiously, squealing. "Fuck yourself!"

 _(Twenty Minutes later, Erza's Room, Fairy Hills)_

"I don't know! I don't know!" Erza was pacing back and forth, desperately, helpless, in front of her massive closet. It was filled with beautiful clothes, dresses, skirts, miniskirts even…She had gathered all these clothes together in one place in case something like this ever happened, but now that he really wanted to _go out with her_ …

Erza, bright red, tried to calm her heart, while Lucy helped sort through the clothes.

"A dress, maybe?" Lucy rubbed her chin, pensively. "I feel like dresses are traditional for first dates. You have a bunch of nice dresses…"

"Yeah." Erza continued pacing, frowning, eyes spinning, barely managing even the noncommittal answer. "I guess."

Lucy frowned. "What about a skirt? What about this?" The blonde held up a tiny red miniskirt.

"No way!" Erza clutched her head in two hands, flushed. "This is our first date! What if he thinks I'm trying to seduce him…?"

Lucy looked grudgingly amused. "Well, in that case, maybe you shouldn't be wearing a thong and lace…"

Erza seemed to panic, bright red, squealing. "I need the thong and lace! What if he doesn't think I'm sexy!"

"Are you sure he's going to take your clothes off, Erza?" Lucy groaned. "Somehow, I don't think he will…"

"What if he _does_." The redhead crossed her arms, sniffing defiantly. "Why do you think I have all these thongs in the first place, I'm not going to get caught off guard…"

"You're over thinking things…" Lucy offered her friend, in a small sing-song. "You know he's probably waiting for you…"

Erza snapped, grabbing a flowing dress from the back corner of her leftmost dresser.

 _(Ten minutes Later, Fiore Square)_

"Did…Did you wait a long time…?" Erza approached him, slowly, from behind, where he was sitting, on a bench, admiring a huge fountain.

"Not at all-" Jellal turned, grinning, before his breath and words caught in the back of his throat. The Erza that stood before him, wearing a brilliant dress, wearing lipstick and earrings, was the most beautiful sight he'd seen in his entire life. It took him a second, and a deep breath, to regain his concentration. "No. I was enjoying the view."

Erza noticed, thrilled, him look her up and down, probably unwillingly. "Are you still enjoying the view?"

"Yes." Jellal admitted, almost unwillingly, smiling. "Do you want some cake?"

Erza was glowing. "Strawberry cake?"

Jellal chuckled. "If you want."

Erza waited, with baited breath, since this felt a lot like the tipping point to her. They had never interacted in any romantic way before, outside of that one kiss that one day on the beach…And he still hadn't explained this whole 'taking you out' thing. Would he take her hand, or offer her his arm?

He _did_ , and Erza felt excitement boil over inside her, felt her heartbeat pound and her breath catch as she attached herself to his arm. Was this the start of…A relationship?

Erza knew, as they started walking together, in silence, towards what they both knew was her favorite pastry bakery, that there were a few things they would have to get out of the way if they really were going to start a romance…She was already plotting to get past those obstacles. And despite being _desperate_ , desperate to know what the deal was with him taking her out, she resisted the urge to ask.

"How's your guild?" She decided to start with smalltalk, making herself comfortable at his side; small bursts of joy rocking her every time she saw them reflected together, walking, as a couple, in a window or reflective surface. "Is Meredy alright?"

"Meredy has…been in good spirits, recently." He seemed to consider the question, smiling faintly. "Crime Sorciere doesn't have much free time, however."

Erza felt, somehow, that his answer was directly related to the date she was currently on. "Why? What's going on?" She raised an eyebrow.

Jellal glanced down at her, grinning. "I've been keeping them busy."

Erza did her best to sort through his answer, dissecting it, looking for clues. "Are you sure you have time to be with me today?" She squeezed his arm.

"This is the most important thing I've ever done." Was his simple answer, and her heart nearly stopped, as all the blood in her body rushed feverishly to her head.

By the time she could think again, she knew her face was furiously red, and he was pushing a plate of strawberry cake across the table towards her, grinning gently.

She opened her mouth, hoping to say something, something clever, something cute or funny, but failed, and so she took a bite of the cake instead, blushing.

She struggled, internally, while chewing, for a moment, doing her best to analyze everything she knew about him and the date so far. "Do…Do you want some…?" She offered, at last, eyes wide, when she could come up with absolutely nothing helpful.

"That's alright, Erza-" He snickered, and leaned forward to wipe some frosting off the side of her mouth. She couldn't help herself, she mewled pleasantly, and immediately flushed bright red.

"I'm honored. You must like me quite a lot to offer me some of your cake…" He leaned back in his seat, hands folded, eyes watching her, calculating, absurdly intelligent. She felt the heat swim in her cheeks, and looked down, unable to keep eye contact.

"I…I do like you…" She managed, blushing furiously. "Quite a lot…"

"Erza." He said, at last, after what seemed like an eternity. She looked up, heart beating savagely out of her chest, absolutely hanging on his every word…She could see he was struggling with something, struggling internally.

"No…" He said at last, looking once around. "Not here."

Erza squeaked, blushing. "W-What…What do you mean, _'Not here'_?"

He grinned. "If you follow me, you'll find out."

Despite the excitement nearly taking her life, she skipped up when he stood, hoping he would offer her his arm again.

He did.

 _(Ten minutes later)_

They were walking together, sun high above them, shining down. Not a cloud in the sky, Erza noted, glancing up, still faintly blushing. Not one cloud. This really was a perfect day…

"I didn't believe her…" Erza muttered, at last, absentmindedly.

Jellal glanced down at her, where she clung to his arm, staring up at him. When she noticed his stare, she flushed brighter red. "I-I mean…I Didn't believe Mirajane. When she said…You wanted to _take me out_."

Jellal seemed to consider this. "Why not?"

Erza formulated her best reply before speaking. "It didn't make sense. You didn't show any signs of…" She felt unwelcome heat in her cheeks yet again. "Wanting me."

He was silent for a moment, and she went on, hastily. "We've been through so much together…At the tower…And after Nirvana, When I almost told you I…" Erza looked down at her toes, falling silent. Jellal was letting her speak. "When we were on that beach, I thought you decided…"

She looked back up, and met his eyes; they were inquisitive, curious, but also full of nameless passion, burning. "I-I thought…You decided you didn't want…" She did her best to finish. "…Me."

"What about now?" He grinned, after a moment. "Do you think I want you?"

Erza flushed, terrified, totally unsure of how to answer. "I…I-I think…" He wouldn't break eye contact with her, and she could feel blood evaporating rapidly from her radiantly red face. "Y-Yes…Maybe…Y-yeah."

Jellal smirked, running a hand through his hair. "That would explain why you're wearing a lace bra and thong."

Erza squealed, covering her face with both hands, furiously red.

Jellal laughed, and after a moment, Erza giggled too.

They walked in silence, for another second or two, until Erza giggled again. "Does that mean you _do_ want me?"

"Yes." He leaned his head back, staring up into the sky. They had reached the beachfront. He spent another moment, standing in front of her, looking out over the water, caught in his memories, before he turned back, to face her.

She was wringing her hands, nervously, and tugging her hair, bright red. "W-What about…Your Fiancée?" She took a single step towards him.

"I was lying." He stared straight into her eyes for a second.

"I know." She whispered. He stepped towards her.

Their lips met, briefly, for just an instant. Electricity coursed like fire through her body. They paused, then, for a moment, centimeters away from one another. Jellal realized he was holding Erza's arms, at her sides. She realized that as well, and the heat in her cheeks intensified.

They stared into each other's eyes.

"When I was arrested that day." Jellal was breathing shallowly.

"Yes?" Erza was barely breathing at all.

"Did you think it was fair?"

"No."

His breath caught, but he inched closer.

"When I killed Simon."

She nodded, solemn.

"Did you hate me?"

"No."

He hissed, and a single tear crossed his cheeks, but he inched closer.

"When you saw me, on the beach that day…"

"I've always loved you…" She said, tears falling from her own eyes.

He fell silent, and just watched her, for a moment; their lips met again, kissing, through the salty tears. When they pulled apart, she reached up and touched his tattoo, trembling.

"I killed Zeref."

Erza felt her heart stop, felt ice in her blood.

Her jaw dropped, and she stared up at him, desperately, disbelieving. "That's… _That's_ what…"

"Erza…I didn't know. I would've...done this sooner... I didn't know if I would die or not..."

"You went without me!" She gaped, shocked, terrified, horrified. "You could've died, and I'd never have seen you again…!"

He struggled to answer. He couldn't.

"I can't believe you…!" She was sobbing, clutching at his shirt. "You didn't even tell me..! You didn't even warn me…!"

"You wouldn't have let me go alone."

"J-Jellal..!" She cried, positively mortified.

He wiped her tears away. "Erza…" He whispered, softly, patiently.

She took a moment, sniffling, and crossed her arms, managing to stop the flow of tears. "…What." She huffed, at last, glaring up at him.

He smiled. "I've always loved you."

Her heart threatened to burst, and the tears poured free once again, unbridled. "W-Will...Will you stay with me...?" She managed, at last.

"If you'll have a villain like me." He whispered, smiling gently. He held her, and she cried there, in his arms, sobbing into his shirt.

"I...I-I love you..."

Ex-V: I hope you enjoyed that! It was really fun to write. Let me know what you think in the Reviews, and I'll be grateful forever!


End file.
